Huxley's Dday
by Alex kinmont
Summary: It was the morning of 1944 in France Normandy, Hulxly was in the in the first landing on the beach of Normandy.


Chapter 1

The sound of water, felt Private Huxley's ears, it was the morning of 1944 in France Normandy, Hulxly was in the in the first landing on the beach of Normandy. "Estimating 30 seconds to touch down, so lock and load men ,show the freaking Germans whose boss!" Hulxly heard Sergeant Anger yell. There was a sudden stop, the big metal door of the barge Hulxly was in, came down with a slam. That instant, 50cal rounds hit the bodies' of the men standing by Hulxly. He jumped out of the side of the barge, fell 8 feet hitting the freezing cold water below, then Army crawled and took cover behind a rock. Looking back, he saw men running and getting hit by gunfire."where are the 50cal rounds coming from?" Huxley thought. Then he saw flashing coming from the hills 300feet away from where Huxley was taking cover. He pulled out his m-39 sniper rifle, pokes out from the rock, looks though his scope, and puts his cross airs on the big flashing that was coming 300 feet away.

Huxley focus the scope and sees a German, he takes a deep berth and sqeas the trigger, bang the recoil hit Huxley in the arm, the sound of ringing felt his ears. He looked back in to the scope, "yes no more German !"

Huxley said to himself. He grabbed his rifle and strapped it to his back, Huxley pulled out his colt 45 and ran ducking from stray bullets and flying shrapnel. He got to a door of a bunker, all he could hear was gun fire from inside. Grabbing his grenade he pulled the pin with his mouth. Then Kicked the door in and though the grenade though the door way and ducked behind a wall, "3,2,1" he counted to himself, a big bang felt his ears, shrapnel flew everywhere around him. Looking in Huxley pointed his pistol around the corner and fired 6 rounds.

He jumped in and saw 4 German bodies dead. The 50cal mounted gun was still smoking. That instance Huxley's lage gave out with no warning. " I'm shot!!!!!!!!!" he thought to himself.

A German was sanding in the door way bang bang bang Huxley fired 3 shots from his colt 45, another German came though the door , Huxley pulled the trigger noting happen, he garbed his knife from his sheaf and though it hitting the German in the neck. Two more Germans came through the door, Huxley started getting sleepy and black was coming from all detritions, it was pitch black. "3 minutes to drop zone" Huxley heard the pilot yell. Next to him a paratrooper said in a scared voice "hey bro you ready?" "I don't know what about you?" Huxley replied to his younger brother. Suddenly he heard a large explosion as shrapnel cutting though the Dc-3 cargo plane. Looking over he saw his brother holding his left shoulder, in a painful voice he said "I'm hit" two seconds later the plane stared to make a nose dive. "Huxley!! Huxley!, dude wake up!, are you ok?" a medic said in a load voice. Huxley slowly opened his eyes and saw a medic standing over him." the medic said " dude are you having those flash backs again?" "yes sir" Huxley replied. "Get off your lazy but we haven't won this war yet" sergeant anger yelled,

"Huxley I have healed most of your wound I'm thinking that you will be able to walk." The medic said. Not long after Huxley was on a tank manning a 50cal. " so? Sergeant where are we heading to? Sir" Huxley said with a confused face, "you don't know, well we are trying to take back the forest from the Germans" a member of the squad asked " weren't the frenchey going to take that two weeks ago?" "Shut your mouth private!, they where over run by a German tanks". "So when are we arriving sir?" Huxley asked, "Sometime tomorrow morning, so get some rest" As the the squad stops and sets up camp. Gun fire was all Huxley hear when he woke up, getting up and reaching for his colt 45, just in time to shoot a German soldier opening the door to his tent. Huxley grabbing his gear and run out side, looking for a good sniping poison, he suddenly he hered a buzzing sound flying past is left ear. Looking back he saw a German firing rounds from his assault rifle. Huxley poided his pistol and pulls the trigger, when he heard a click, "Crap not ageing" he though. Picking up a rock he tough it at the German knocking him off his feet, Huxley ran at the greman with his knife out, about to stab he the German, he kick the knife out of Huxley's hand and grabbed his knife, the German through Huxley to the ground. Swinging his knife about to stab Huxley in the chest, When out of nowhere a bang and a thump as a bullet hit the German pushing him off Huxley. He looked over where the gun shoot came from and there was his brother standing with an m4 rifle. 


End file.
